


Spiders Bring People Together

by bbam



Category: Cute Demon Crashers!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbam/pseuds/bbam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire spots a spider in her house while her and Akki are playing video games. Kael comes in and saves the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiders Bring People Together

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this idea on an OTP prompt blog and figured I'd apply it to one of my favorite otome games because there's not enough of these characters for me.

"There! Right there!" squealed Claire as she tried to make herself as small as she possibly could on the couch.

"Oh no! What do those things do!? Do they eat people!?" Akki cried in response, practically climbing on top of Claire as a means to escape the eight legged beast that made a sudden appearance.

"No! They're just really scary! No creature should have that many legs!"

"What do we do?"

"I don't know! I can't find anything to kill it with!"

"What's all this screaming about...?" came Kael's soft voice as he walked into the living room. "Oh. Just spider? Hello, little guy. I don't think this is your home."

Akki and Claire stared silently as Kael went and grabbed a place mat off the table, guiding the arachnid on it before making his way to the screen door and putting him outside.

"There's no need to be scared, you two. Spiders do a lot of good for people. They eat other pests and things of the like. They're probably even more scared of you than you are of them."

The pair on the couch only seemed to stare in awed silence at him while he spoke, far too amazed by the fact that he'd just guided the presumed evil creature outside like it was nothing. Claire almost had to stop herself from asking if he was even human, considering she obviously knew the answer already. They sat in silence for what seemed like a long moment before they both detached themselves from each other and awkwardly went back to their video game while Kael just stood there shaking his head at them with a look of fondness for both of them.


End file.
